The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable computing devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Within the mobile computing realm, notebook computers, or laptops, are one of the most widely used devices and generally employ a clamshell-type design consisting of two housings connected together at a common end via one or more hinges, for example. In most cases, a first or display housing is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second or base housing includes an area for user input (e.g., touchpad and keyboard).